The Seven in High School
by Alyyang123
Summary: Welcome to hell. Or, as most people call it, High School. Original site is wattpad . com /story/6259740-the-seven-in-high-school-percy-jackson-fanfiction
1. Chapter 1- Piper

"The Seven have done well." Zeus calmly sat on his throne along with the rest of the Olympians and Hades, staring at Piper and her friends.

She vaguely felt Jason squeeze her hand, his warm breath still tingling in the air. She shook off the feeling and let go, staring at the electric blue eyes of the King of the Gods. Just like Jason...

_No. Concentrate, Piper._ She told herself. _This is not the time to get lost thinking about _eyes _or such nonsense._

"-reward them?" Aphrodite, or Mom, was saying with a tinkling laugh that eased the tension of the demigods standing uncomfortably in the room.

"What do you say, Percy?" Posiedon asked, his sea green eyes full of mischeif. Percy's head was facing the other way, but Piper could picture the expression on his face.

"I would personally like to lead a normal life. Please. With-" He gazed nervously at Athena. "Annabeth."

Athena stood up with a kind of deadly calm. "Perseus Jackson, do you promise to love my daughter and care for her? Never to cheat on her or leave her? Do you swear in the River Styx?" Thunder rumbled, and Piper now saw the passion etched on his face.

"I swear to the River Styx that I will never leave Annabeth, cheat on her, and I will always love and care for her." He said, and the outside sky shook once again.

"Then very well. I will allow your relationship." Percy sighed. "But, if you ever mistreat her, you will have to deal with me." Athena had an excellent poker face, and Piper shivered at the thought if Athena ever said that to her.

"Annabeth Chase, what do you wish for?" Zeus asked. Annabeth's face turned to look at Percy, a small twinkle in her eyes.

"I wish to have Aphrodite give me and Percy her blessing that we will always be together." She said, and Percy gave a small grin. Piper thought that was an excellent request, as that would promise no meddling from her mother.

"I cannot promise not to give you a complicated relationship." Aphrodite said, and the young couple turned pale. "But, I can assure you end up with each other." They sighed in relief.

Piper smiled faintly. She wished Jason and her could be as relaxed as Percy and Annabeth, who were very clearly in love.

"Piper McLean, what do you want?" Zeus said once more. Jason looked at her and she knew the answer to that question.

"I wish the same as Annabeth." She said, catching her friend's eye. Annabeth raised an eyebrow and Piper blushed to the extent of a ripe tomato.

Aphrodite gave her signature giggle. "Young love." She said, finally muffling her laughs in a very lady-like handkerchief. Piper wondered how she could be related like someone like that, especially as her mother.

"Well?" Piper mumbled under her breath impatiently. Jason gave her a searching look and she looked back at his electric blue ones...

"-agree." Aphrodite said. "You will remain a couple at the end." That wasn't necessarily reassuring, especially since her mother loved twist and turns in a love story.

"Jason Grace." Hera said. "What do you request?" Everyone turned to see Jason looking at the ground, appearing to be thinking hard.

"I wish that I lead a normal teenager life." He said at last, and Percy gave Piper and Jason a look like _Dude! What's with copying me and Annabeth's wishes?_

Jason returned a _Well, they were good._ look and Percy turned around to stare at Annabeth. Piper suppressed a giggle as Annabeth looked back at him.

"Very well, son. Your wishes will be approved." Zeus said, and with that he turned to look at the remaining three: Frank, Hazel and Leo.

"Leo Valdez, what do you want?" Zeus asked, looking hard at the shrinking Leo. Leo looked around and backed away from Zeus's booming voice.

"Why is this so formal?" He asked. "I mean everyone is wearing either a tuxedo or a dress except for me."

_That was true_. Piper thought as she looked around. Even Percy and Annabeth were wearing a tuxedo with a crooked tie and a gray chiton gown. Leo however was dressed in a _LEO FOR THE LADIES _T-shirt and black bicycle shorts.

"Valdez, your wish." Zeus's voice boomed again, and Piper shivered at the thought of his powerful voice.

"Oh, um..." Leo looked at the floor and fiddled with his tool belt. "I wish that I'll eventually get a girlfriend someday." Piper stifled a giggle. Oh Leo, he was hopeless.

"Hazel Levesque!" Zeus- no, now Jupiter, announced into the echoing of the palace. Hazel stepped out of the small crowd. "What do you wish for?"

"I wish to lead a normal life. That is all." Hazel said unflinchingly, gazing nonchalantly at Jupiter. He nodded and motioned her to back away.

"And Frank Zhang." Jupiter looked at Frank. "What reward do you hope for?" Frank thought for a moment before he answered.

"I wish to lead a regular mortal life." The big guy said. Piper clutched Jason's hand tightly. Everyone was so romantic these days...

Jupiter nodded. "We will have an discussion about your requests. Demigods, please leave." The Seven found themselves suddenly outside the palace, next to a fountain where nymphs were playing. Leo immediately stood up, but Piper smacked him.

"What do you want to do?" Percy asked the rest of the demigods. Jason and Frank shrugged, but apparently Annabeth already had an idea.

"Why don't we go and examine a few artifacts? I'm pretty sure the Arrows of Hercules or the Shield of Achilles is here somewhere?" The guys groaned, but Piper and Hazel were pretty thrilled with the idea.

"Let's go!" Piper said, jumping onto the fountain wall and hopping off again to examine a plaque on the side. "Fountain gift from Athens."

"Oh my gods. This place is _full_ of history!" Annabeth squealed like a little kid. But before they could see more, they were suddenly back inside the throne room.

"So the Council has been talking, and we have decided to send you to high school!" Zeus, not Jupiter anymore, said. Percy looked panicked.

"No wait! That's not what I meant by a normal life!" But, it was too late. There was already a black void swirling around Zeus's chair, and Piper and the others were sucked in.


	2. Chapter 2- Percy

Percy could only remember Zeus announcing they had to go to school and a black vortex before he went to sleep. But when he woke up, he was exceptionally tired.

He opened his eyes to find him on a bed with a clean mattress and pale blue sheets. The room was painted an aquamarine shade, and all the furniture was a deep turquoise. There were sky windows, and it looked around dawn.

Percy got up unsteadily and groaned. His head was throbbing for some strange reason, and he crouched downwards to find some iced water in the mini fridge near his bed.

He found a container of bottled water not quite frozen yet, and dumped it on his head until it was empty. Much better.

He stood up, feeling newly energized, and walked toward the door until he saw his reflection from the polished door handle.

"What in Hades am I wearing?" Percy mumbled, looking downwards. He had on ripped blue jeans like what Thalia usually wore, and a black leather hoodie. He had no idea how he hadn't noticed that before.

Ripping off the hoodie and the ragged pants, he found a clean Camp T-shirt that smelled alright and regular jeans, a little saggy, but it would do. He then proceeded into the bathroom and tried to flatten his hair with the tap water.

Percy opened the door and stepped into a a huge hall, complete with custard yellow paint and an elegant red carpet. A crystal chandelier hung sparkling on the ceiling, and curtained windows were all around. He touched a curtain gingerly and could tell it was velvet from the way the soft fabric scraped his skin.

Next to the window closest to him was a door that read in white on black (best for dyslexic eyes) **Annabeth Chase**. Smirking, he pushed opened the door gently.

He was greeted with a catalog of gray. The whole room seemed to be from an old-fashioned movie, the ones which were no color. The only bright splashes were from the closet, the sky windows, and a flash of blond on the bed.

Moving closer, he could see the face of Annabeth smiling, her chest puffing in and out, in and out. He kept on stepping forward until his knees were touching the bed, and his girlfriend's face was in expanded view.

"Annabeth." He whispered in her ear. "Annabeth." She shook a little bit and rolled over, groaning something he couldn't fathom.

Percy was out of options. He could either 1. Shake Annabeth awake and have her kill him or 2. Spray Annabeth with water and have her kill him. Both had very gruesome endings.

Giving up, he slipped out of the room and moved on. Another plaque said **Jason Grace**. Smiling, Percy opened the door to enter.

"Whoah." Was all he could say. The room was an shocking yellow. Just staring at it too long made Percy's eyes water.

On the bed Jason was sleeping calmly. Smirking, Percy moved over and shook Jason hard. Suddenly Jason's eyes flew open and he tried to grab his coin from his pocket.

Percy realized that Jason wasn't wearing any fashion statement, just a purple T-shirt and worn jeans. _Lucky duck._ He thought.

"Dude, it's me. Wake up." Percy said, turning to leave. He heard Jason mutter a few curses, and chuckling, left to scare his next victim.

It turned out it was Piper who Percy had to wake up next. As soon as he twisted the doorknob, he realized Piper would not be happy with her room.

It was all pink, ranging from a reddish color to the palest peach. There was a makeup table stacked with items begging to be used, and Piper was sleeping on a heart-shaped bed with pillows full of pink unicorns and crowns and lipstick marks.

As soon as he was sure Katropis was not in reach of Piper (She was almost as vicious as Annabeth, that girl), he sneaked up to her and willed tap water to splash onto her. She woke up immediately.

"PERCY JACKSON I"M GOING TO-" She started, but he hushed her with his hand. Smiling, he pointed at her clothes.

"Before you kill me, look at what you're wearing first." He said, trying to push down his laughter. She had on a hot pink ballgown style dress, with roses embedded on the top and her hair in a braid with a pink hairband. She gasped.

"Consider yourself lucky this time, Jackson." Piper said, stalking to her closet to change. Percy closed the door almost collapsing in laughter.

**Leo Valdez** hung on the doorway of a charred door. Opening the door, he saw Leo, wearing Spongebob boxers, attempting to juggle balls of fire.

"Leo?" Percy asked, having another fit of laughter. "I see you are already awake." Leo turned so red his hair burst on fire.

Closing the door and finally being able to breathe properly, Percy walked over to Frank's room. Before he could open the door, he heard arguing between Frank and what sounded like Hazel.

"Frank, I'm not in love with Leo! I love you, you know!" Hazel screeched. Percy winced in sympathy for Frank. Girls were extremely scary creatures sometimes.

"Hazel, I only want us to be more together. Every time I look at Leo, he's staring at you. Would you be infuriated if a girl kept on staring at you?" Frank said, trying to sound calm, but Percy could detect panic in his words.

"I woudn't because I know you love me." Hazel snapped, and Percy dove behind a flowerpot as Hazel, who was wearing a white flowerprint tunic and black leggings, slammed the door to Frank's room and ran, sobbing, into her room.

Percy decided that now was not a good time to call them to breakfast. Instead, he opened the last door that read **Stairs** and headed to the dining room.

After toasting a blueberry muffin, he stuffed it down and looked into the refridgerator to look for Orange Juice. Just as he finished the last of his breakfast, Piper, Jason, and Leo walked downstairs.

"Where's Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth?" Jason asked, plopping himself on a cushioned wicker chair. Piper, who was now in a green tank top and jeans, pulled out the seat next to him and went to toast some bread, while Leo, who had finally put on jeans and a greasy and charred T-shirt with a tool belt, found the coffee machine.

"Hazel and Frank got into a fight and Annabeth's sleeping." Percy said, willing the water and sponge to clean the dirty dishes. The look on Jason' face was priceless.

"You let her sleep and made us wake up at seven?" Jason asked, his purple Camp Jupiter shirt tingling with electricity.

"I didn't want to be killed." Percy said matter-of-factly, leaving the sink and heading upstairs. "You can try to wake her up instead."

Jason backed away. "Actually, I have changed my mind. Let her sleep, because she was up that whole other night fighting Gaea."

Percy nodded in understanding. "So you now understand my brilliant logic." He said, flashing a grin. "I'm going to look for a map of this place."

Before he could leave the room, however, Frank, wearing his Vancouver shirt, came down with a silent Hazel. "Hi." Frank said, looking uncomfortable. "Where's Annabeth?"

"Sleeping." Percy said, brushing past the two silent Romans. As he stepped up the stairs, he saw Annabeth, wearing a gray T-shirt and jeans, stepping down.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up earlier?" She yawned, and Percy saw she had tiny dark circles around her eyes.

"You seemed too tired." Percy said. Annabeth gave a feeble smile and walked downstairs slowly, into the tensioned dining room.

Hazel and Frank weren't looking at each other, and Leo was staring at Hazel. _Oh brother._ Percy thought.

This was going to be a complicated year.


	3. Chapter 3- Jason

The days flew by, slowly at first, then quickly again, as the summer green slowly morphed into fall orange, red, and yellow. It was the eve of August 17th, however, when the demigods first got a message from the gods.

Jason sat on the end of the dining table, holding hands with Piper, while Annabeth took the head, sneaking glances at Percy, who was next to Piper and Frank. They were slowly eating pepperoni pizza (except cheese, for Piper) and Leo's pizza was on fire, making Hazel edge closer to Annabeth.

"Whaddoyoushinkwahabbenwenweegodoschew?" Leo asked, his mouth stuffed with burnt pizza. Clearing his throat and swallowing the black mass inside his mouth, he repeated his question. "What do you think will happen when we go to school?"

Piper shrugged, fiddling with the cheese on her plate. "Maybe the gods will send us a message or something like that." She offered.

Jason thought about it. Maybe some god would Iris-Message them, or leave them a message, or even call them on Annabeth's cell phone.

"Wait- LEO! WHY IN HADES DID YOU SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE?" Piper's loud shriek rang through the building as the acrid smell of smoke burned Jason's lungs and his eyes.

Just as quickly, the fire disappeared, leaving no sign of it's presence, and left a crisp and unscorched letter on the table.

It took forever to read, but Jason managed to make it out at the end:

_Dear Peter Johnson, Annie Belle Carson, Priscilla McDonald, John Green, Harriet Letterman, Leonardo Vexter, and Finnick Wang,_

_You will attend school at exactly 8:20 in the morning. Aphrodite will dress you up in the morning. NOTE: YOU CANNOT DRESS IN DIFFERENT CLOTHES THEN WHAT YOU ARE WEARING EXCEPT FOR GYM._

_ Thank you for your patience!  
><strong>H<strong>ermes, Messenger of the gods._

"Dionysus must have done the names." Annabeth said, eyeing the paper with disapproval. "He called be Annie Bell Carson. What kind of name is _that_?:

"Oh, at least you have it easy. I'm Priscilla McDonald, for Hades' sake!" Piper said, wrinkling her nose. Leo stifled a laugh. "Shut up, Leonardo Vexter."

"John Green. That sounds like some kinda florist here, or maybe a child of Demeter." Percy joked, reading the letter slowly. "Cereal! Go and eat cereal!" He mimicked a old woman's high pitched tones.

"Oh, you are so on, Peter Johnson." Jason laughed back. "I mean like your name reminds me of Bacchus, for some reason."

"That's offensive!" Percy mock gasped, clutching his hand to his chest and his face of pretend horror. Annabeth swatted his hand away.

"Stop being such a drama queen!" She sounded amused and annoyed at the same time. Percy fake pouted and did something that surprised them all- well, not really, but it still was kinda out of the blue: he leaned over and kissed Annabeth.

"PDA! EWW! GROSSNESS ALERT!" Leo shouted, running around in circles and his hair on fire. Piper and Hazel rolled their eyes.

"Boys." They said, getting up together, and leaving the room. Frank, who Jason forgot was still in the room, got up awkwardly and left, which left Jason alone with a screaming Leo and Percy & Annabeth still making out.

Jason got up in boredom, pushing away his unfinished pizza on the table, deciding he'd eat it later. He slowly made his way up the stairs, his feet dragging against the wooden platforms.

He creaked open his door and was in for a surprise: there was a black backpack on the desk, and it was filled with school supplies.

"Cool." He said, plopping himself on the bed. He could hear it groaning from the impact, but he ignored it.

He heard snickers coming from the other room. Not bothering to figure out what was happening, he found the Ancient Architecture Book in Latin he borrowed from Annabeth and started reading for fun.

... One hour later...

Jason slammed the book shut after admiring the ancient magic rectangles and pentagons. Pythagoras was a genius son of Athena.

It was getting late, and his eyelids flickered. Yawning, Jason fell asleep in his clothes, not even bothering to change.

_Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg!_

Jason muttered a few curses to his alarm, then hauled himself up with his iron bedstead. He looked like he was wearing light blue jeans and a dark green T-shirt with no logo. He hopped off the bed to tie his sneakers and stood up.

"Stupid alarm clock." He mumbled, stretching his sore arms and legs. Going to the bathroom, he washed his tired face with cold water and immediately woke up.

He brushed his teeth and hopped downstairs to grab a meal. As he lagged down each stair, he wondered what the others were wearing.

Percy had on darker jeans then Jason and a light blue shirt with three ultramarine stripes running near the collar. Frank had on a dark purple _Hi, I'm Canada_ shirt, and he had a oversized pair of Lexi's. Leo was dressed in a simple brown, long sleeved shirt and black running shorts. Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel were dressed identically in Juicy Couture tunics that went to their mid-thighs and jeans.

"Hi. Your pizza's in the fridge, and you have five minute to gorge it down. We just finished eating." Percy said, smirking, linking hands with Annabeth.

Jason heated up his unfinished pizza in the microwave and started to eat. But before the last bite, Jason was sucked into a vortex of spinning colors...


	4. Chapter 4- Frank

Frank felt like throwing up after the ride was over. All he saw were blurry images of his friends and something like the goddess Iris's rainbow store before they slammed on the ground. Hard.

"Ouch! That was my leg!" He heard Hazel hiss. Squinting, he saw all his friends tangled up in one big pile, with Jason at the bottom and Annabeth at the top.

"Sorry!" Leo meekly replied;. Annabeth got up, holding her head, and Leo and Percy came up next. Then Hazel and Piper clutched their throats, getting up, looking like they wanted to throw up.

"We're going to experience that _every_ day?" Frank asked, his dizziness abating as he stood up. Jason and Percy groaned, turning faint shades of green.

"Look! That's Goode!" Percy said like an overexcited kid. The school was architectual and impressive, and intimidating too, just like Frank thought of Annabeth.

For some reason, all seven of them had black Jansport backpacks already crammed with school supplies on. Annabeth's was the largest, and Leo's was the smallest. Frank wondered what was inside of Leo's. Matches? Machine oil? His tool belt? Nothing? The latter was probably correct.

As soon as they went into school territory, random students stared at them unflinchingly, gossiping about them.

"Isn't that Percy Jackson? The dorky one with the black hair near the pretty blonde girl-"

"The girls are _sooo_ pretty! I'm going to have a shot at them, especially the blonde and brunette-"

"The brunette's pretty, maybe I'll date her-"

"The blonde is mine. With looks like that, she could be a model-"

"Who is that scrawny kid and that fat baby dude over there? Losers, I tell you-"

"Ooh! The blonde kid with the handsome looks is so mine! I have dibs on him-"

All of a sudden, a gang of boys almost as muscle packed as Frank blocked their way. The tall one, obviously the leader, and his two croonies, walked up.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He asked. Frank saw he had auburn hair, a skinny frame, but he swaggered like a jock, so Frank knew he had a six pack under the shirt.

"That's Alan Brown, captain of the football team. He's a player, and he dates anything with long hair and boobs." Percy said with disgust. Annabeth, Piper and Hazel shrank away.

"Hello, Percy." Alan spat the name out. "And hello there, sexy lady." He cooed at Annabeth. "What beautiful legs you have there."

Annabeth had a flash of danger in her eyes, something Frank was glad to see. If anyone could beat up a jock, it was Annabeth.

"Percy and I are hooked. You should know that." She stared harshly at Alan. "Go find yourself a fake who'll actually _pretend_ to like you."

"Burned!" Percy said, a angry fire burning in his eyes. Suddenly the nearby water fountain erupted and doused Alan and his so-called friends in water.

"Ahhh! Freak accident with the water fountain!" Alan cried, screaming, while his "loyal" followers ran after him, running in fear.

Frank cracked a smile. _What a coward. A freak accident with the water fountain and he runs away. _He thought.

Hazel inched closer to him. "I officially hate high school." She whipered in his ear, shooting furtutive glances around the entrance of the school.

"Me too." He answered. "Let's get our schedules from the office." The Seven made their way to the office, walking up to the front desk where a clown-faced secretary was reading a _Vogue_ magazine.

"Hi. What can I help you kids with?" She asked in a bored monotone. "If you have any injuries, go to the left and keep on going straight until you pass the restrooms. then go to the door right next to it-"

"No." Percy said, resiting his hand on the office counter. "We're here to get our schedules. These are transfer students from California and Arizona: Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, and Jason Grace. And I believe I transfered from homeschool to here?"

"Yes, here you go." The secretary waved her hand to a stack of papers near the flowerpot, where a dying orchid was growing.

"Let's see... I have locker 245 and Biology, Room 3A, English, Room 5B, Swimming, in the Gym, Math, Room 7A, Social Sciences, Room 9B, and Physical Education, in the Gym." Percy read out, heading to his locker.

Frank cleared his throat to go next. He could feel the stares of his friends as he began to read. "Locker 276, Biology, 3A, English, 5B, Cooking, Kitchen, Math, 7A, Social Sciences, 9B, P.E., Gym." He said.

Leo stifled a laugh. "Dude, you take cooking?" He asked, holding his chest. "Anyways, I have the same schedule as all of you probably except third period, which I have as woodshop. Locker 233."

Annabeth went next. "Ditto to Percy, except I take Architecture instead of Woodshop. I also have zero period, which doesn't start until next week. I'll be having Leadership as my extra period. And I got Locker 246."

Hazel raised her hand for silence. "I have Cooking, too, like Frank. Locker 275" She smiled, and Frank shot her some happy looks. What an awesome girlfriend... He was glad they made up after their fight.

Jason held up his paper. "Me and Piper have identical schedules. I have Leadership, and so does she. The only difference is our lockers: Mine is 247, and she has 244."

The Seven stopped at their designated lockers and started to pile their things inside them. Annabeth's was neat and tidy, while Leo's was scrambled and kind of scorched.

"Let's go!" Annabeth urged, and the demigods hurried to room 3A for their first biology lesson.

"-Make sure you wear your safety goggles and gloves." Mr. Henshak droned on and on about science safety, causing Frank to almost fall asleep and yawn about a million times.

"When is he going to be done?" He whispered to Hazel, who was propping her eyelids up to prevent them from drooping.

"I don't know. This period ends in three more minutes." She replied, wiping the tears on her face that had formed because she was so bored.

"Shh!" Annabeth glared at them as she intently scribbled notes on the notepad. Percy made the cuckoo sign at her behind her back.

Leo had formed a paper crane, a paper helicopter, and a paper airplane from his notepad, and now was trying to make some kind of flower thing. Piper and Jason were staring at each other's eyes, not moving as the lesson went on.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg!_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg!_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg!_

The bell rang and the seven demigods shifted out of their seats. They followed the crowd as they moved slowly to their lockers to get their English textbooks.

Frank felt Hazel's eyes piercing a hole in his shirt. She was curious to see what modern high school was like because she had never experienced it before.

"It seems strange because Percy lied about our ages." She whispered to Frank. "Now everybody thinks I'm seventeen."

"I know." Frank replied, bringing out the _Literary Readings_ Textbook out and slinging it in his bag. "Believe me, I do know."

Following Annabeth, who was confidently leading the way, they reached classroom 5B and stopped at the threshold.

"Hi, Paul!" Annabeth smiled and gave the teacher, a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair and glasses a hug.

"Hi Annabeth! How's my favorite and smartest student doing?" He replied, resulting in a "Hey!" by Percy.

"You know it's true. I am his favorite student." Annabeth said, giving Percy a clap on his back. "But you're his favorite son."

Mr. Blofis seemed like a nice teacher, scribbling something on the chalkboard and telling them to read it. While all the other demigods were squinting at the board, Frank could read it just fine.

_Now the hungry lion roars,  
><em>_And the wolf behowls the moon;  
><em>_Whilst the heavy ploughman snores,  
><em>_All with weary task fordone.  
><em>_Now the wasted brands do glow,  
><em>_Whilst the screeching owl, screaching loud  
><em>_Puts the wretch that lies in woe  
><em>_In remembrance of a shroud.  
><em>_Now it is the time of the night  
><em>_That the graves, all gaping wide,  
><em>_Every one lets forth his sprite  
><em>_In the church-way paths to glide  
><em>_And we faries, that do run  
><em>_By the triple Hecate's team  
>From the presence of the sun,<br>Following darkness like a dream,  
>Now are frolic. Not a mouse<br>Shall disturb this hallowed house.  
>I am sent with broom before<br>To sweep the dust behind the door._

_From A Midsummer Night's Dream, Act 5:1, Lines 365-384_

By the time Percy and the others were done reading, the period was over and it was free period or study hall. Annabeth and the girls left for the latter, while Frank and the others went outside to play basketball. When suddenly came a girl that was seriously pretty, but not like Hazel.

"Hi there! I'm Kylie" She said sweetly to Jason. "Who are you?" She giggled, a sweet, melodious sound. Frank realized that in High School, this would be their worst enemy.

"I'm a boy who has a girlfriend." Jason replied, backing away. Frank didn't blame him. That girl was scary in a innocent way, though he suspected she wasn't innocent at all.

"Not anymore, when you can have me." She crooned in a seductive sort of voice. Jason looked at all of them with a _Help Me_ expression.

"He's sticking with his girlfriend, but I have none." Leo said. Kylie looked at him like he was a piece of scum on a toilet seat.

"Go away, loser." SHe practiacally spat. "You're below me with the wimps and the dorks. Leave me alone with this handsome young man."

"I'm his best friend!" Leo yelled. "You can't get me to leave him!"

Kylie shot them a look of loathing and strutted away.


	5. Chapter 5- Hazel

"She did WHAT?" Piper exclaimed after the boys finished explaining what had happened during break in the cozy setting at the mansion.

"She cornered me and tried to flirt with me. Did not work." Jason said for the fiftieth time. Hazel watched the scene with wide eyes. She had never experienced things like this in all her old life.

"She's Percy's age. Probably doesn't know you're younger than her." Annabeth said, sitting on Percy's lap reading The _Illiad_.

"That filthy _hazi! _Flirting with _my_ boyfriend!" PIper raged. Jason put a hand on her shoulder, instantly calming her down.

"Alan Brown and his crew were flirting with us today." Hazel blurted, remembering the scene in study hall."He tried to kiss Annabeth, and his croonies Gregory Thompson and Erik Ink were flirting with Piper and I, respectively."

"WHAT?!" Percy cried in rage. Annabeth turned pale at the thought. Hazel instantly regretted saying it out loud.

"He missed. I ducked in time and humiliated him in front of the whole class." Annabeth said quickly, sending a little glare to Hazel.

"That git. Wait until he feels my wrath." Percy said, cracking his knuckles threateningly. Annabeth pecked him on the lips and the lovers left upstairs.

"I wonder what they're planning." Leo said in a teasing tone. The other demigods rolled their eyes. Hazel stifled a laugh she had almost let out.

"Definetely not what you're thinking, Leo." Piper said, breaking into giggles of laughter. Leo turned red as everybody else laughed at his comment.

"I d- I mean I did- I mean like I did- I didn't mean it like that!" He cried, now a heavy shade of scarlet, same as the velvet rug he was trodding on.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Listen. I hear something." Frank said, pointing up. Hazel perked her ears, and sure enough, she heard the mumbled voices of Percy and Annabeth.

"Percy, do your homework or I'll call the rest of the demigods to tie you up." They heard the threatening voice of Annabeth.

"Alright! Alright! But give me a kiss, first." Percy's anxious voice replied. "Please, Wise Girl?" The reply was muffled, but apparently Percy didn't get his kiss because just then Annabeth came downstairs.

"Anyone got some rope?" She asked.

It was late evening as the dying fire roared again when Hazel and Annabeth knitted scarves for all her friends of the Seven.

"When did you learn to knit?" Annabeth asked curiously. Hazel shrugged, clicking her needles again and again. It was a comforting sound.

"It's just a natural instinct, though I think my mother taught me how to do it... before my curse activated." She said, weaving the string through the small loop on the other needle.

"My mother's Athena, so I just close my eyes and my hands do it themselves." Annabeth said. It was true, her scarves were better quality, and she had already made nine of them.

Hazel knotted the cotton string and admired her handiwork. It was pretty, not store quality like Annabeth's, but in that homeade, cozy style. "I think we should go to bed." She said, stifling a yawn.

"Sure." Annabeth said, brushing her hair. "It's been a _long_ day for all of us." The two girls trudged up the stairs in sleepy and slow forms, each of them wanting to only fall on a pillow and pass out.

She turned the doorknob into her purple, violet and lavender room. On the bedside was a pot of lavenders and violets, their fragrance only making her want to sleep more.

Hazel dressed into her nightgown (She didn't like to wear pajamas), and as soon as her head fell on the pillow, she was asleep as fast as a candle dunked in water.

She had a strange dream that night. Percy was on his bed, drooling, still tied in rope like Annabeth had left him like, and there was someone over him. It took her about five seconds to realize it was Annabeth.

Annabeth untied the rope, and Percy woke up with a start. "Annabeth, what the _Hades_?" He whispered. She made a _shhh_gesture and plopped on the side of the bed.

"I had a nightmare from Gaea... that I betrayed you... in the Giant War, and... you... died." She sobbed slightly. Percy sat up and put an arm around her gray owl pajamas.

"How about you sleep with me?" He suggested, and Annabeth nodded and snuggled in gratefully, her head resting on his chest.

Hazel realized she was still having ceiling view, and quickly turned away. She touched the wall, and it disappeared.

She walked through it, and she saw Jason sleeping fitfully, his arms shaking and mumbling incoherent words. The thunderbolt alarm clock that had been installed yesterday was turning a dangerous shade of orange.

Passing through the walls again, she saw Piper calmly sleeping, her face in utter bliss, which was hard to imagine because she was still in the pink, red and white room Aphrodite had given her. Hazel giggled and moved in.

Leo was sleeping, his breath mingled with fire. It was a good thing his room was fireproof, as the fire extinguished as soon as it touched the wall, or else they would all be dead now.

Passing, she saw Frank sleeping, a picture of him and her on the bedside drawer. She smiled gratefully and walked through the walls to her own room.

Hazel saw herself sleeping peacefully on the bed, and she gratefully dived in, herself mingling with real Hazel... and then...

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg!_

"Schist alarm clock." She muttered, hitting the Off button. Today was a _Saturday_. She could sleep later, or until any time she wanted.

She blinked open her eyes, and saw the violet alarm clock propped on the wall, it's format of growing crystals. Groaning profanities to alarm clocks around the world, she got up.

Dressing into jeans and a _I 3 New York _T-shirt, she yawned and stretched her arms and legs. After brushing her teeth and showering, she was ready to go.

Hazel stepped downstairs to see she and Jason were the only ones awake. "Hi." She said awkwardly, plopping down a sunny-side-up egg and some blueberry muffins.

"Hey." He said, dousing his waffles with maple syrup. Hazel took a bite of her muffin. It was good, the sweetness spreading throughout her tongue.

"Bad dreams?" She asked, peering at the dark circles on his eyes. Jason shrugged, not meeting her eyes.

"Gaea told me a few things, but they aren't true. She's vanquished anyways, so I don't know why she even bothers to try." He said, staring into the distance. "Oh, Percy's here. Now we can finally try our one on one sword fighting."

Hazel wondered what was bothering him so much, but she was smart enough not to probe. She guessed Annabeth wasn't the only one with gruesome nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, fellow demigods and clear sighted mortals! Thank you so much for being with me this whole time when I wrote the story.<strong>

**I wanted to say, thank you _sooooooo_ much for being here with me. I'm going to give y'all giant mental hugs. **

**Also make sure you check out my new book, a Handbook for Camp Half-Blood. Hope you like it!**

**That's about it. Peace out, demigods and clear sighted mortals!**


	6. Chapter 6- Leo

Leo didn't know how he felt about Hazel. She was cute, smart, pretty, and all those things, but she was Frank's GIRLFRIEND already.

Finishing his Taco Bell Chicken Burrito, he lit his hand on fire and burned the wrapper to ashes. He drowsily slurped the Coca-Cola he had gotten downstairs.

"Hey, Leo?" Piper's face appeared in the threshold as she opened the door to his room. Leo quickly hid his Coke behind his back.

"Yeah, Piper?" He asked, trying to sound innocent, as if he was and wasn't drinking Coca-Cola when he was supposed to be doing his Math homework (Stupid Algebra teachers that assigned homework on the first day of school!).

"Leo, I know you're drinking Coke. I heard you downstairs." Piper said. "And I came to ask you something. Jason's not the same. He's different, somehow. I don't know what, but Hazel says he told her he's been having bad dreams. But he won't tell me what he's dreaming about."

"I think he's alright." Leo said, getting off the half-charred armchair in his room. (Hephaestus was a freakin' genius).

"Leo, just help. Even Percy admitted Jason's not right. You're his best friend. What do you think happened to him?" Piper said anxiously.

Leo realized there was something wrong with Jason. He seemed more distant, more distracted. And then he realized it. "He told be his fatal flaw, once. He made me to Swear on the River Styx not to tell anybody. Gaea's using that to her advantage. And what's the square root of 225?"

"Not telling you, Leo. And NO using that caculator on your desk." Piper snatched away the said object and left the room.

Leo needed to get to work. Carrying himself off the armchair and onto the hard, wooden chair was hard, but he managed it.

"What is... um... ANNABETH!" He yelled, and the scary blond girl suddenly burst open his door in panic and looked inside.

"What, Leo, is there a monster or anything? Oh gods, I should have been ready for this!" She said, wringing her hands in the air.

"No, I just need tutoring in Math." Leo said. Annabeth sighed and brought another chair to the table, scooting next to him.

"I've already had to tutor Piper, Jason, Percy, and Hazel. And Frank. And since now is the time we're growing out of our dylexia, why the _Hades _do you need help?" She said.

"Because... um... I don't freakin' GET THIS!" He yelled, his hair bursting on fire and threatening to set the chair off. "Oopsies."

"You don't get what the square root to 225 subtracted by the square root by the square root by 9025 is?" Annabeth scoffed. "I learned that in first grade."

"Then what is it?" Leo asked, staring at the paper. "What is the square root to 225, and what's the square root to 1025?"

"15x15=225, 25x25=625, 35x35=1225, 45x45=2025, 55x55=3025, 65x65=4225, 75x75=5625, 85x86=7225, 95x95=9025. Repeat after me."

"95-15= the answer." Leo asked. "Thanks for the answers, Annabeth." He said, giving her a hug. Annabeth paused, then hugged him back.

"You know, you really are a really annoying little brother." She said, smiling. And Leo realized that she actually was really beautiful when she was happy.

Leo finally, with help from Annabeth, finished his homework in a record twenty minutes. After giving another hug for Annabeth, he was ready to go to school and hopefully not get any detention. Except for the fact he was in the front seat in all his classes except English.

He yawned of boredom, then looked at the time. 6:45, and they hadn't ate dinner yet. Shaking his head in disapproval, he made his way downstairs and rang the dinner bell. "DINNER!" He yelled, his stomach grumbling.

Frank, Percy, Piper and Hazel appeared, sitting on various spots in the table. And yet the empty spots of Annabeth and Jason were obviously absent.

"I'm going to check on them." Percy said, making his way upstairs. His absence made the whole scene more lonely.

"I don't feel like we're the Seven anymore." Piper said sadly. "We're breaking apart. We aren't a team anymore." And Leo had to agree with her on that one.

Percy came back down and sat on his seat. "Annabeth was sleeping on Leo's desk, and Jason's sleeping in his room. Didn't want to wake them up, but why was she in your room?" He eyed Leo sternly.

"She helped me finish my Algebraic equations. That's all." Leo said. "We have nothing going on between us because I'm single. Perfect for checking out the cute girls in school." Everybody either hid a snicker or rolled their eyes at his comment, but he ignored it. Continueing, he beamed at them. "Nobody can resist my irresistable charm. They're hopeless against it."

Piper snorted. "More like they're resistable against your hopeless charm." She said, and everybody laughed at Leo's expense.

"HEY!" He yelled, and the mood of the empty dining room improved the slightest bit. Giving up, he laughed with the others as they pointed out more humorous things about the Seven.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Hi, demigods or clear-sighted mortals or wizards and witches from Hogwarts. I'm here to make a special announcement. *Hem Hem*<strong>

**Dolores Umbridge: Hey, that's my line!**

**Me: Shut up. You don't belong here. Only demigods do.**

**Dolores Umbridge: Demigods are filthy half-breeds with near human intelligence, or mortals that think they're awesome. Show me one! I demand you, according to Decree number 65, to show me a demigod!**

**Me: I'm a daughter of Athena. *Points sword at her neck***

**Dolores Umbridge: O_O**

**Me: Exactly. Now onto my announcement: Sorry Twilight fans, but demigods have conquered them all in the Battle of Hogwarts. Understand? No? Wonderful.**

**Bella Swan: But- but-**

**Me: No Buts! Buts are for saddles. Anyhow, I'm going mental. Bye!**

**Dolores Umbridge: See! Demigods are mental creatures that should be branded-**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Dolores Umbridge: Why should I? I'm Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic.**

**Me: I'm a demigod that can kill you.**

**Bella Swan: I'm married to a vampire!**

**Me: I can still kill you, you know.**

**Bella Swan: O_O**


	7. Chapter 7- Percy

**Author POV (Get it? :) )**

**Okay, okay, before you kill me, I plan on doing Annabeth Pov twice. And now that my characters have been settled, I will have the good parts begin. Ta-da!**

**If you do not understand what I am talking about, slap yourself on the head twice or click on the tingy where it shows the title and then click _More_**_ **Info.**_

**I think you would prefer the latter. :) And now, Percy's brilliant plot! *Dramatic music and smoke comes filling up the page.***

* * *

><p>Percy was rejected in Goode.<p>

This wasn't unusual, as he had always been shoved around there. He had been a sort of scrawny kid three years ago, and people still remembered him as the loser he was.

He had to suffer and watch Alan flirt with his girlfriend shamelessly, and Frank and Jason balled their fists when they saw who was hanging with _their_ girlfreinds.

He desperately needed to get popular. Fast. He needed a plan, which for once could not be depended on Annabeth.

So he thought one for himself, and Frank, and Leo, because he felt sorry for that Latino kid with the curly hair. He deserved a girl, too. The last three girls he had flirted with were Thalia, Reyna, and Hazel. Thalia had whacked him on the head with her bow, Reyna had almost set her automaton dogs on him, and Frank punched Leo's face.

Sad.

It was break again, and as usual Jason was surrounded by his fan club and the girls were surrounded by Alan's gang. That left Leo and Frank and himself sitting on the sidlines.

"Listen, guys." He muttered, making sure no kids or adults were near them. "I've got a plan to make us popular..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The end- yeh... no.**

**You thought I finished, didn't you. Yeah right. Tricked ya'! :P.**

* * *

><p>"Are you FREAKING KIDDING ME?" Frank asked, his beefy left hand about to punch the wall. "If this fails, we'll be expelled and Hazel will never let me hear the end of this."<p>

"But if this suceeds..." Percy trailed off, staring wistfully at his girlfriend. She scowled at some lame joke Alan cracked, and looked ready to crack his head open. No pun intended.

"You're right." Frank said, looking at Hazel. "Fine then, I agree. Leo, if you agree, this doess not mean you can have my girlfriend."

"I don't know about this. Annabeth said your plans were generally failures designed to get people killed." Leo said, pretending to be thinking.

"HEY!" Percy exclaimed, his face turning beet red.

"It's the truth, and you know it." Leo said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "But hey, I agree to the Terms and Conditions of your plan."

"Since when did you have such a expanded vocabulary?" Frank questioned the two of them.

"Annabeth." They answered as one, flashing a grin.

"Plan 1-A, ready to function." Leo said, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, it's short and blah-blah-blah. Hey, I had a ray of genius and literally wrote an essay about what I want to happen. If you want to read it, I'll post it on the last chapter. Hopefully.<strong>

**It's 10:44 in the night here in the San Francisco Bay Area. I'm tired, and my ego has severly inflated when I researched "alyyang123" and it showed litterally every book I had commented on. O_O.**

**If you must know, my little sister Shannon was severly torturing me by showing me a _huge_ spider in her palm. Turned out it was a plastic fake, but it didn't look like it. Don't judge me for cowering in my mum's walk-in-closet.**

**And then I had the idea to torture Annabeth the same way Shannon tortured me (I swear that girl's trying to kill me. She's even raising a pet spider she calls, and I quote, "Cheryl's a 'Fraidy Cat." I'm going to bury her corpse one day, just wait), and then I wrote this whole extra two chapters and everything. **

**5 votes and five comments for the next chapter! Thanx everybody. And make sure to say hi to Kate, ChickensLikeFlying. Turns out chickens do like flying. I own a chicken that lays eggs. Don't judge.**

**Now I do this whole boring insight in my life. Do not read it if you are a fangirl of One Direction. I'm begging you, because if you like 1D and read this, my body will soon be buried.**

**Fangirl: I'm going to kill you!**

**Me: O_O. I thought I told you not to read it?**

**Fangirl: I'm Pandora. I am blessed with curiousity, like the curiousity of which friend will volunteer to help me dispose of your dead body.**

**Me: *Gulp* I think Hawaii's a fine place to be this year...**

* * *

><p><strong>I am freaking sick of 1D fanfics.<strong>

**I'm not saying some of them are horrible, except have you noticed that they all involve the heroine (or hero, in some gay cases. No offense to gay people reading this.) falling in love with some random member of 1D. Heck, I had no idea of who 1D was before I joined Wattpad. I thought Harry Styles was a clothing chain.**

**Now I have a extremely TMI descirption on them. Why the heck is Niall 'Boobear'? Like what the Hades? And since when did Harry Styles fall in love with Annabeth Chase? What the hell?**

**Look, I'm fine with regular stories of fangirls meeting Harry Styles or Louis Thompson/Tompson (Correct me if I'm wrong), but Harry Styles falling in love with a girl he only shook hands with is weird. Awkwardly weird.**

**I'm also pissed off by the fact when I click fanfiction, the first 1800 fanfictions are about 1D. Seriously, they should make a Real-Life-Fiction! I suggested it to Wattpad, but no answer...**

**On the side is this cute pic of Percy and Annabeth (Percabeth all the way! :D)**

**Now, my wonderful friends from Terabithia, let's grieve for Jesse and say hi to Tanaquil and Tanakil from Red Unicorn. Ta-ta!**

** -Alyson Yang, daughter of Minerva who's probably going to find angry fans of 1D at her front door any minute.**


	8. Chapter 8- Annabeth

Annabeth was curious.

Percy had been acting very, very strange in the past few days. Instead of hanging out with her, he was always muttering with Frank and Leo in a hidden corner or something. It sounded like some cliche movie about a killer boyfriend or something.

It was Friday, and the bell finally rang to signify dismissal to class. The seven hid in Paul's room while they teleported home.

"Percy." Annabeth said, her gray ayes glinting in the darkness. "Percy, where are you?" Because she knew that she was not at the mansion. She knew, just knew.

"Annabeth?" Jason's confused voice asked. "Where are you? Do you know where we are?" He sounded almost scared.

"Did someone kidnap us again?" Hazel asked. "Where are you, Frank!" She called. There was no reply at all.

"Jason, I'm here." Piper's sweet voice yelled. Annabeth blindly made her way across the darkness, then suddenly pulled out her dagger as a second thought.

The knife glinted in the darkness, and she could make out the silhouettes **(Or whatever that word is- sorry, too lazy to research that word up)** of Jason, Piper and Hazel.

"Where's Percy, Frank and Leo?" Annabeth muttered. "They don't seem to be here, unless... they're unconscious or kidnapped away from us?"

"We'll split apart. My sword glows, and Hazel will come with me, and Piper with you." Jason said. "I wonder how big is this room."

In the end, the four gave up and were about to meet up, when Annabeth found a door handle at the very edge. "Guys, look! A door!"

She could hear Hazel and Jason running to where her voice and light was. It was an exquisitely carved door handle, and by the way it was made, she knew it wasn't locked and that she knew it opened to the inside.

She pulled the handle, and was completely stunned at what she saw next.

* * *

><p><strong>You know I could end it here, to make you guys sad, but Spider Woman is back! Except for the fact I totally hate her and spiders... do you see the way they crawl, and stare at you with eight eyes? Eight eyes, and eight legs. It's <em>creepy<em>. So to speak. And then the way they just sit there like they're petrified and... (Okay, I didn't like the way this turned out, so I'm going to change what happens next, Okay, got it?)**

* * *

><p>She was staring at something white and bright, and a powerful presence that chilled her bones. Panting, she crashed back into the room.<p>

"I don't ever want to know what was that." She could hear Hazel mumbling to Jason.

"We _have_ to get out of here." Jason said, somehow managing to sound calm and composed.

"Oh gods. Something tells me Leo, Frank and Percy were involved." Annabeth said, her mind twiriling. "What set them apart unlike the rest of us?"

"They weren't popular." Piper suggested.

"That's it!" Annabeth realized. "They probably pulled some scam to make themselves even more 'likable'."

"We have to stop them before it goes out of hand." Piper said.

"Let's go." Hazel said.

"Is there another exit?" Jason asked.

"I think we're in the cellar." Annabeth said. "Of the mansion. That door we opened, maybe that's the barrier between monsters and this house, Like Camp Half-Blood."

"So... we need to go up." Piper said. "Right?"

"Yep." Annabeth smiled. "Everyone, prepare to use your swords and get out of here."

Her hands seemed to know what they were doing, and she sliced through the ceiling easily. Light began to stream everywhere.

"That's it, people!" She could hear Jason. "We're doing it!"

The light detoriated into things she could see easily. And then she recognized the place. This was the place just beyond the kitchen.

And it was completely trashed, with Percy, Frank and Leo standing in the middle of it.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will also be Annabeth POV. And that's when things go more heated up than a Naga Bhut Jolokia, which is 400 times hotter than spicy tabasco sauce. Seriously. Don't believe it, read the encyclopedia N. Again, Naga Bhut Jolokia, also known as the Ghost Pepper, commonly found in southern regions of India-<strong>

**Forgive me for reliving my traits from Minerva. Now, anyways, we will continue because I'm eviler and also more demanding- ten votes and ten comments for next chappie. I know it's still 4 comments and 6 votes, but the total added together is 10. So I'll accept it.**

**Great, now I sound like a teacher talking about homework, which they should really give out more these days, especially summer ones-**

**Okay, now I'm rambling. So I'll do one of my 'famed' discussions.**

.

**Me: My report is about Percy Jackson. I know this is foreign dialects class, but Percy Jackson is Greek.**

**Teacher: As long as it has a foriegn dialect in it.**

**Me: **这个不是Greek. 只是中文！中文和Greek很不一样的！！！

**Teacher: Very good. A.**

**Me: (Mentally of course or else I would have gotten a trash duty) This isn't even Greek! It's Chinese! But alas, it is also a foreign dialect, So I get an A.**

** .**

**Okay, I admit: this is a true story that has happened, just not with me since foreign dialects is for high school and I'm going to eighth grade. Yeah.**

**And remember! Alyson the Evil demands 10 vomments! Okay, that just sounds like I'm going to vomit. How about commetotes? I like that. Okay, Alyson the Evil demands 10 commetotes.**

**THE END FOR AS OF 7/24/13.**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. But wait! I did some reaserch and found that the supposed Percy Jackson is actually 21 this year and Alexandra Daddario is four years younger than Harry Potter. O_O. And to suppose they're playing twelve year olds...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9- Annabeth

"What. Were. You. Thinking?" Annabeth demanded to Leo, Frank and Percy as they cowered in a corner of a room. "If Goode knew you were having parties all night on _school_ nights, you would be expelled on the spot."

"We just wanted to be popular-" Leo managed, but Piper cut them off.

"That's not how you get popularity! You have to earn it!" She cried, wringing her hands. "And holding parties is only for desperate people who want to try and become awesome!"

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." Percy mumbled. "So sorry."

"Me too." Frank said, his big face all red and he wouldn't look at them.

"Ditto. Leo said, trying to avoid Annabeth's death glare.

"Percy, as punishment for your deeds, you need to finish reading the playscript for _A Midnight's Summer Dream,_ and give me an overview. And no using my laptop. And i'm not kissing you until you finish." Annabeth said sternly.

Percy paled considerably.

"Frank, I know you hate math, so I bought you an IP math workbook!" Annabeth said sweetly, smiling. "You have two weeks to finish it, starting tomorrow."

Frank moaned and groaned about the horrible aspects of algebra and geometry.

"And Leo?" Annabeth asked. He jerked his head with a start and looked at her. "You have the same punishment as Percy except I have to confiscate your tool belt for a month."

Leo looked like he was going to faint.

Jason stood large-eyed in the hallway watching them. "I have to remember never to get on Annabeth's bad side." He mumbled.

"You don't." Piper remarked, joining her boyfriend on the sidelines.

Annabeth left the three boys to themselves and gracefulyy glided to her own room, smiling. "That'll teach them." She mumbled.

"Yep." Piper agreed. "That'll teach them."

Following the party incident yesterday,the boys had cleaned up every single bit of the mansion, dutifully started on their tasks, and were downright moping.

"Jason?" Annabeth asked in the living room when they were alone. "If I catch you helping _anyone_ on their tasks, I'll make sure you get one of your own. They're not so hard, either. I've already finished everything I assigned the boys."

"Says the daughter of Athena." Jason replied under his breath.

"I heard that!" Annabeth cried. "I'm warning you, Jason Grace, that this is your first strike. And three strikes and you are out."

"Sorry!" Jason interjected hastily. "Must have slipped out. Sorry."

"You better be." Annabeth muttered.

"He didn't mean it." Piper said, coming down the stairs. "But the boys are so- ugh- immature!"

"What did they do?" Annabeth asked with a bored tone.

"Leo went on his knees and started begging me to help him because it was torture and he needed his tool belt." Piper said.

"Wow." Jason said, wide-eyed. "And has anyone seen Hazel?"

"Yes." Annabeth said. "She was in the library the whole time."

"I can't believe I missed her!" Jason said. "I didn't notice she was missing."

Annabeth snorted. "This is the Percy side of Jason." She remarked. Piper giggled.

"Hey!" Jason remarked. And the duo burst out of laughter at the look on his face.

.

**People reading this, I know it's short. The next chapters will hopefully be longer, okay? So please don't kill me.**

**Okay! The excitement is over, and is slowly dying down. This was meant to be a short story anyways. I think I'll stop at twenty or twenty five chapters.**

**I'm already thinking of a sequel, titled the Seven in College, where it targets Part One, The Three in NYC, Part Two, The Two in NYU, and Part Three, Annabeth in Harvard.**

**Okay, enough of that. I'm sorry I didn't post this earlier, but 1. I woke up at nine, and 2. My computer was refusing to let me publish this. So destroy my computer if you're mad at me.**

** ReadMeRight, Please send it to me. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!**

** PercabethKickPandas, when will you P.M. me?**

** ChickensLikeFlying, You're a ArrowHead. Get it? LOL.**

** MyDevotedFans, I love you too. **

.

**So now is the time announce that my expectations have gotten higher, and this time fifteen comments and votes cuz' I need time to write the next chappie. Please don't rush me.**

**Okay, here's a really lame joke that I'll do to get the awkwardness out of the air.**

**Q: What did the mouse tell the computer on May 12?***

**A dedication to the one and only person who can first answer this. Hint: It's something to do with moms.**

.

**And now, my wonderful friends reading this. Please remember to be acting like a know-it-all in honor of Hermione Granger meeting Annabeth Chase.**

**As I once said, I don't _always_ act like an annoying know-it-all, just 99.99% of the time. :)**

.

**Good morning, dear friends. And Allison Zhu, if you're reading this, contact me on Wattpad and get an account.**

**Harry Potter, if you're reading this, Hermione Granger is stalking you. :P**

**Percy Jackson, if you see this, that means the Stolls have installed a trap of purple goo above your head.**

**Pollyanna Whittier, stop playing the'glad' game. You're driving me crazy.**

**Rachel Pye, I have stole your cat Pinky and will not return her until you give me Ginger.**

**People who bother to finish reading this, snow is blue.**

**I recently went to the Mount Shast Region and _played in snow in the middle of summer_. The sun was beating hard on us and we were having snowball fights and everything. It was awesome.**

**Okay! I'm done with my rant. **

.

** Best regards,**

** Alyson Yang.**

* * *

><p><strong>(*Happy Motherboard Day!)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10- Leo

Leo blinked, his mind in a endless stupor that went on and on.

He could feel the area on his hip where his tool belt was supposed to be, but there was nothing. He started to panic, hyperventilate. No reason to do it, then do it. That was the basis of his life, after all.

And then he remembered his punishment from Annabeth. Groaning, he shook his head and looked around to where he was.

He was leaning against the wall on the kitchen, pots and pans threatnening to clang over him and smash his head to pieces as they hung over him. He shuddered, wondering what he was doing here. He must have fallen asleep sometime.

Looking at the clock on the kitchen wall, he groaned. It was 6:33, and Leo Valdez would never be seen getting up so early.

Yet he was not tired, and his eyelids refused to close. Cursing at the god of sleep, Hypnos or Morpheus or whoever that was, he slowly made his way upstairs.

He had just finished showering when the alarm clocks started ringing, loudly and obnoxiously. He could hear the angry mutters of his fellow demigods, and the scrapes from the bedposts against the ground.

"Holy Hephaestus!" Leo heard someone say. "It's been a week at school already?" It sounded like a boy's voice.

"Welcome to the real world, Seaweed Brain." Another female voice answered. So Percy and Annabeth talking in one room. Instant juicy blackmail.

"Damn the alarm clocks." He heard someone else say. Jason would never say that, so it had to be Frank.

"Language!" He could hear Hazel yell back. So Hazel and Frank, talking through the walls.

"Good morning, Sparky." Piper. _Sparky?_ Leo thought. _Blackmail point one for Leo._

"Good morning, Pipes." Jason. _Pipes. Maybe I can give her pipe cleaners for her birthday. After all, blackmail point two for Leo._

No one made any mention of his name, which made him feel lonely and depressed. So he did the only natural thing that came to his mind- dash downstairs to get food.

Breakfast was subdued, and Leo noticed dark circles around Frank and Percy's eyes. _The party._ He thought, wondering if he also had black markings below his eye. Probably not, since he had woke up early.

The Seven lined up against the wall, and through the vortex Leo managed to keep standing and hold his food down.

And then before he knew it, he was facing big, imposing Goode, the rusty bricks and architecture same as ever.

Only this time, something was different. People were staring at all of them with awe when they walked by in the courtyard.

"Awesome party, dudes!" One jock was telling Percy.

"Make sure you host another one!" Someone yelled at Frank.

"Hey, cutie." He heard someone say to him. He turned around.

There was Kylie, makeup smeared all over her face, simpering at _Jason._ No, not at Leo. Jason. The handsome, powerful one. Not the scrawny one with machine oil streaked through his hair.

And with that, Leo vowed he would get a girlfriend here, too.

_You know, Leo?_ Someone said. He looked around. Nobody was looking at him.

_Who's there?_ He thought.

_Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, of course._ She answered back, a tinkling laugh like a wind chime sweeping across her throat.

_Are you going to help me?_ He thought. Why else would a goddess talk to him, unless she needed help from _him,_ which was highly unlikely.

_Of course I am. I love a good love story, after all._ Aphrodite cooed. _You know, I can give you a shot for Hazel. I love a good love story, after all._

_Really?_ Leo thought. _So I might be paired with Hazel in the end?_

_Yes, my little hero._ Aphrodite laughed. _After all, getting a girlfriend is definitely in my department!_

_Nobody seems to like guys like me. _Leo stated. _I'm a hopeless cause, though._

_No you aren't. _Aphrodite argued. _Nobody's hopeless- just a little tinkering in love magic and then they'll be likeable. Like what I blessed to Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez when they said they believed in me._

_But... what? _Leo asked.

_Oh Leo. _The goddess of love simpered. _You are absolutely adorable. Go, and try your best with Hazel. I'll be by your side when you need me._

And with that, the goddess of love disappeared and left a puzzled Leo standing midst the crowd of high-schoolers.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really have the heart for a rant. It's been a long day for me, and I'm trying to juggle between writing on Wattpad, doing my summer-work, extra curricular classes, etc. (Like getting hooked on Fullmetal Alchemist and watching all the videos on Funimation. The books are completely different from the series, though. That got me puzzled.)<strong>

**So I promised a double update to my friends. I can't finish it today (like RIGHT NOW), but maybe tomorrow or later at night.. Because before I know it, there's school starting August 19th.**

**Hopefully this chapter is longer than the others. Don't know, if anyone bothers to tell me, thanks. If you wonder why it doesn't make that much sense, it's a filler, okay? A filler to try and go on from the plot.**

**That's all for right now. Hope you liked it.**

** -Alyson Yang :)**


	11. Chapter 11- Jason

**Author's Note: This little scene was written for greatof2, who wanted some Jiper/Jasper romance. So basically I threw some in along with pie, because she likes pie. Don't judge random-acting people. :)**

* * *

><p>Jason ducked behind a locker as Kylie walked past him, chatting with her 'popular' and 'pretty' friends.<p>

"You're a bit in a pickle, aren't you?" Someone said behind him. He jumped, then realized the person was a frizzy redhead with green eyes.

"Rachel?" Jason asked in astonishment.

"Yep. The one and only Oracle of Delphi. This was the place where me and Perce became friends, after all. I used to go here, and then I switched here again." Rachel said, smiling, her ponytail swinging. She looked like a completely different person wearing the Goode uniform and ponytail, along with no bandana tied around her head. "Jason, you've grown. Gimme a hug, there."

Jason smiled, and bear-hugged Rachel. Someone dropped their books near them with a loud _thud_. He looked at none other than his girlfriend Piper, staring at the duo in shock.

"Pipes?" He asked incredously. Piper ran, her face buried in her arms, running away and out of sight.

"I'm sorry, Jason." Rachel said. "I'm eternally a maiden, so I really didn't mean for that to happen."

"It wasn't your fault." Jason said, his throat tightening. "It was just a misunderstanding."

Rachel left, her ponytail going every direction, and Jason watched her leave, a lump in hs stomach.

Piper refused to even look at Jason for the day, and he couldn't bear it. She had been purposely ignoring him, but everytime he tried to talk to her, he would be stopped by either Hazel or Annabeth.

The clock read 11:34 P.M.

Yawning, Jason made his way out of bed and toward the door. It opened with a gentle _creak_, and he silently walked up to Piper's door and knocked.

"Hazel? Is that you?" He heard Annabeth say. Jason could hear her making her way toward the door. When she saw who it was, she tried to close, it, but Jason slipped his hand in the crack of the door. She paused.

"I want to talk to Piper." Jason said.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." ANnabeth replied, trying to shut the door without hurting his hand. Jason didn't bother fighting back, since that daughter of Athena could beat him up easily.

He struggled and eventually made his way in. "Piper, I was hugging Rachel." He said, panting.

"Rachel?" Annabeth asked. "You mean the Oracle?"

"Yep." Jason said. "She just wanted to say hello."

Piper's sobs subsided. "Are you sure?" She sniffed.

"Yes." Jason said, trying to meet the eye of his girlfriend. "She transferred from her old school to Goode."

Annabeth giggled suddenly. "Oh, this is so funny." She said putting a hand to her chest. They both looked at her. "Sorry." SHe wheezed. "Inside joke. I'll leave you two some space."

And then she closed the door. "That was weird." Piper said, wiping her eyes on the blankets.

"Yep." Jason replied. "Since when has Annabeth been acting like that?"

"I dunno." Came his answer.

"You know, Rachel's technically a maiden forever, so I can't fall in love with her." Jason said, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry for being such a jealous girlfriend." Piper said. "It's just that I didn't-"

"Recognize her?" Jason asked. She nodded. "Rachel's sure different without her hood and bandanna. Just remember, Pipes. I will never leave you for anyone in the world, even Reyna."

"Me too, Sparky." Piper's lips turned upwards in a smile. "I'll akways be with you."

And then, as if drawn by a magnetic force, he leaned forward, and she leaned forward, and they had a long, passionate kiss.

"Lovebirds." He heard someone snicker. Looking toward the sound in alarm, he saw Leo holding a camera along with the rest of the Seven.

"How long have you been watching us?" He demanded.

"Since I left." Annabeth said with a coy smile. "Percy got the rest to come here, and now we have a... Jiper moment."

"Jasper." Percy argued, one arm around his girlfriend.

"Jiper."

"Jasper."

"Jiper's got a ring to it."

"Jasper's more fair."

"Seaweed Brain, you actually know what fair means?"

"Shut up, Wise Girl."

Piper looked at him. "WHo's moment is it- ours or theirs?"

"Let's get the camera back, then ask."

"Good idea. On the count of three... one- two- THREE!"

And then they lunged toward the camera in Leo's hand. He moved it quickly.

"Not so fast, are you, Grace?" He taunted, throwing the camera. "Frank!"

"I got it!" Said the big guy, waving the camera. "Hazel!"

Hazel caught it quickly. "Annabeth!"

Annabeth recieved it and passed it to Percy. "Seaweed Brain!"

And then Percy darted out of the room. "See ya later, Grace!"

"Jackson! Get back here!"

And he heard the others laugh as he chased Percy Jackson down the halls with Piper by his heels.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is my first JiperJasper moment that I've actually done. If you want a specific pairing, like more Percabeth or Frazel of Jiper, just contact me and I'll try.**

**Again, this chapter was completed for greatof2, who commented in the last chapter and made me happy.**

**And now my friends, say hello to Winry Rockbell to me.**

** -Alyson Yang**


	12. Chapter 11 Point 5- Rachel

**Okay! This is a bonus chapter, commisioned by I_AM_A_FANGIRL , who wanted-**

**Wait for it: *DUN DUN DUN*... RACHEL! **** ( #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! In text, :) ) So I'm just going to start taking requests left and right on whatever you want to happen. Enjoy!**

**Actually, wait: This is a bonus_ scene_, not chapter, because it is uber short. I am sorry for my lack of writing, but I am the Queen of Procastination (Move over, sis. I'm more lazy than you are :P) and therefore must postpone every five seconds.**

.

Rachel felt terrible.

She had grown close to Jason and Piper and Leo after working so hard together to help get Percy back. So when she saw Jason again, she just had to give him a hug.

And then Piper _had_ to take it the wrong way.

She brushed the stray hair out of her face and then looked forward again. There was nobody in the empty halls, and she was glad of it. Piper was in study hall, so she could just pop in and then apologize in private.

She creeped forward, careful not to make a sound. No tile gave a groan when she stepped on it, no locker echoed her soft footsteps. She wouldn't be questioned why she was in school when she supposedly had a doctor appointment.

That's when the bell signalling third period rang. _RIIIINNNNNGG!_

Cursing in Ancient Greek, Rachel grabbed her books and ran to her algebra classroom. Her chance to talk to Piper had passed.

.

After school, Rachel tried calling several contacts, including Annabeth, Percy, and Jason, which all failed. Sighing, she gave up trying to call them and instead lowered herself into the soft plush cushion of her bed.

That's when her cell-phone started ringing. She picked it up with a jolt, realizing who it must be. She opened the phone.

"Hello, Rachel?" A female voice asked.

"Yes. Look, you know I can't date-"

"I know." Piper said.

"You do?" Rachel answered, bewildered.

"Yep. Jason told me the whole story."

"What did he tell you?"

"The Oracle's a maiden forever, and that that hug you gave him was just a friendly one." Piper answered. "And then Annabeth started going mentally retarded and started laughing, saying somthing about how cute we were together and how this was so funny."

"Oh. Don't worry, Piper. Your best friend's not going crazy." Rachel said, cracking a smile. "It was just an inside joke."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. 100%. Do you really want to know why?"

"Why?"

"It's just because I used to like Percy."

Silence. Utter silence.

"Hello?"

"I'm still here." Piper said. "It's just that it's so hard to sink in, that you of all people liked Percy..."

"Yep. Me and Annabeth used to positively _hate_ each other. She was furious that Percy sorta liked me, and I liked him, and we were so close to getting hooked. We were like two cats competing over a dead mouse."

"Really? But... you and Annabeth... don't you like each other?"

"Regard my dead mouse comment, and then think about the fact I dumped Percy later and became the Oracle."

"Hey!" Said another voice over the phone. "First of all, we were never together, and second, I AM NOT A DEAD MOUSE!"

"Percy, go away and stop eavsdropping!" Piper's voice sounded on the phone. She was evidently amused.

"But you called me a dead mouse!" Percy replied in a whiny tone. _No Annabeth to reign him in this time._ She thought, smiling.

"Just typical Percy." Rachel chuckled. "Don't worry, if you're a mouse, at least you have a bigger brain."

"Hey!"

.

**Okay guys! This is not the last chapter. So you guys can vote who is going to narrate the next POV.**

**I might set Leo up with someone... Hmm...**

**I'm going to arrange a few dates with Leo then. Whoever comments first, second, and third will all have a chance with Machine Boy! I'll Private Message you, and then we can get this whole thing started. Don't worry, I'm not ending this, but be warned:**

**The rest of this story will be a whole bunch of crap *dun dun dun* *dramatic music ensues***

**I'm thinking of just doing some oneshots, actually. You guys can have a vote on who you want next, and I'll do that POV.**

**This story is dedicated to I_AM_A_FANGIRL to have suggested this whole thingy, but also give credit to JessicalikesPJandHOO for threatening to kill me unless I published this chapter. Thanks, Jess.**

**And now, I will dramatically press the publish button. I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not having this published earlier, but I have this whole list of excuses I can write down later.**

**Ta to my friends from school, Paige, Jess, my wonderful sister, and of course, She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named-But-First-Name-Starts-With-A-'R'. **

**I am trying to make this super long and fit two pages but dramatically failing.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Here ya go:**

** -Aly Yang**


	13. Chapter 11 Point 6- Leo the Boss 1

**Here's some little trilogy side stories to the original plot, about Leo the boss and the three first commenters from the last chapter (and Reyna!).**

**But first, I've noticed that the quality of my stories have drained- A LOT. So if you're expecting crap from me, here it is. If you weren't, sorry, so I'll try to write better later. Meh.**

**Dedicated to plushy67 for creating Eva Miller. I have a space for one more date for Leo, so contact me if you want to create a character!**

**Anyways, back into the story. I had writers block for like a _month_, so I'm _so_ sorry for not updating. But luckily, a spark of creativity caught me and here I present you my load randomness crap! XD ;) :P**

* * *

><p>After failing to court Hazel (again) and getting a black eye from Frank, Leo decided he was through with the love goddess's plan. And so he heeded to get a girlfriend.<p>

In school, there was finally some girls that actually noticed him, so he used that for his advantage. Flirt time = new girlfriend.

One girl caught his attention. Eva Miller, the bold girl who resembled Thalia so much. She had cropped straight black hair, and blue eyes that seemed like they looked beyond everyone else and into the galaxies up high.

One day, he summoned up his courage, took a deep breath, and steered himself to go and walk up to her. She was sitting alone at her table, pecking at some disgusting cafeteria food, looking bored.

"Er... hi?" He asked nervously. "You're Eva Miller... right?" His hands kept shaking. _Stop Leo. You're only asking her to hang out with you. It's not like you're asking her to marry you._

"Yes?" Eva asked questionably. She seemed confused that anyone would ever want to be seen with her. Leo wondered why anyone ignored such a pretty face.

"Well... um... you're really... pretty..." He paused, his voice quavering a bit. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "Will you hang out with me... afterschool?"

Eva seemed flattered that he liked her. Scanning his form, she shrugged. "Sure." She said, her mouth revealing a hint of a smile. "Where?"

"Um... why don't we... grab a snack at that cafe?" He asked, blushing. She was way out of his league, and...

"Okay. I'll meet you there." Eva smiled, showing brilliant white teeth. "Goodbye, er..."

"Leo." Leo finished, grinning like a maniac.

Leo waited for the bell to ring. He anxiously wanted to hang out afterschool with Eva, and see that brilliant smile of her's again. Not to mention her hair, and her skin... he shook his head. He was getting distracted.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG!_

It did, and he stepped confidently out of the classroom. Annabeth stopped him. "Where you going? We're supposed to go to Paul's classroom!"

Leo stopped dead. He had forgotten about the mode of transport home. "Oh shit." He swore under his breath. "Eva..."

But it was too late. The flash of light consumed him, and he was sucked back home to the mansion.

The next day, Leo stepped nervously into campus. A flash of black stopped him, and he saw Eva looking at him suspiciously.

"Where were you?" She demanded, sounding a little hurt. "I waited for you for like an _hour_ and you never showed up!"

"I'm sorry." Leo said, looking down. "It's just that..."

"What?" Eva yelled. A bunch of people stared at them and started gossipping. Leo turned red. He had never liked being the center of attention.

"I couldn't, Eva!" He cried. "It backfired on me. It's a long story, but I couldn't! Of course I wanted to, but I couldn't!"

Eva looked at him. "What do you mean! I don't believe you!"

He sighed. "You're not going to believe me? I don't lie, Eva, ever. I don't."

Eva looked down. "Really?" She asked, a bit doubtfully. "But I don't understand it. What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you." Leo said. "I'm sorry, Eva. If you don't think you can handle a non-afternoonish relationship, I think it's going to be over for _us_." The word sounded sacred against his tongue.

He dragged her to a corner and explained everything. About being a demigod, how the gods got them to Goode...

"Are you sure?" Eva exclaimed. "That's such a wild story!" Thunder boomed, and suddenly her blue eyes lit up in fright.

"It's true." Leo said. "And you can't risk angering the gods. They are real." The sky shook again.

"Alright." Eva said. "But let me do something first, before we part." She grabbed Leo and kissed him on the lips. He became a statue, staring dreamily into the distance. "Goodbye, Leo. I'll see you sometime soon. _Omnia Sol_. Let your heart be staid." She winked, and Leo watched her silhouette disappear amongst the other students at Goode.

He felt strangely lonely, and gave a small wave as he too was sucked into the crowd.

.

**So now, this is failed date number one. Don't worry, I won't ever make Leo date a fictional character, though.**

**He'll end up with- *Annabeth puts a hand over my mouth* "Don't tell! It's a secret!"**

***Manages to get hand off my mouth* Um... fine. Sorry Lazel shippers, but it's going to be Ley-**

**Annabeth: Shut up!**

**Me: Sorry. I mean nobody- er, yeah... Nobody!**

**Leo: *Pops out of nowhere* Hey!**

**Me: ... I think I should go now...**


	14. Chapter 11 Point 7- Leo the Boss 2

**Hello. This is basically all the failed tries that Leo the Boss has made. I'm sorry, it's horrible (and very short), but I've been busy with homework (yes, seventh grade is EVIL).**

** Anyways, let the writing games begin! (10 failures :P)**

* * *

><p>#1 _<p>

"Hey, Kylie. This is Leo." Leo said over the phone. He was getting desperate now.

He. Needed. A. Freakin' **(Sorry for bad language)**. Girlfriend.

"What?" The girl snapped from the other side of the phone. "I'm busy now. Leave me alone. Unless Jason's with you?"

"Er... no." He said awkwardly.

"Bye then, loser."

* * *

><p>#2 _<p>

"Hey Marianne. This is Leo." He tried again.

"_Heyy,_ Leo_._" She said from the other side of the phone. "Is Jason with you? Or Percy? Or Frank is fine, too, look at all that muscle! ^-^"

_Even Frank is before me?_ Leo thought downcastedly. "Uh... no?"

There was a click, and the phone call ended.

* * *

><p>#3 _<p>

_Demigod friends next_. He thought.

"Hi Katie." He said into the reciever."

"Hi Leo." Katie said back. "Guess what? Travis asked me out!"

* * *

><p>#4 _<p>

"Hi Lou Ellen. Are you free?"

"No. Unless you want to be a guinea pig, hang up right now."

* * *

><p>#5 _<p>

"Nyssa? Could you come over and pose as my fake girlfriend?"

"Sorry, but I am currently busy. Please leave a message or call my boyfriend Will's number at 1-335-341-1434."

* * *

><p>#6 _<p>

The cute blondie was on the street, smelling some flowers. Leo carefully approached her.

"Hello?" He asked.

She stared at him before running away screaming kidnap.

* * *

><p>#7 _<p>

"Annabeth will _not_ pose as your fake girlfriend." Percy growled, punching the wall.

"Percy, just improve his ego a bit. The poor boy's all lonely." Annabeth argued.

"Fine. One night, and then stay away from her." Percy glared at Leo.

The waiter stared at Annabeth in her dress (which Leo thought made her look _hot_) and Leo in his oily rags.

"Monsiuer, your outfit is uncoordinated." He sniffed. "Please find another place."

The Chinese takeout resteraunt at the mall they found was unsatisfactory too. The teenager boys huddled there kept on hitting on Annabeth. Finally, harassed and upset, they left for the fast food chain near the mansion.

Eating in McDonalds, they were munching on hamburgers when suddenly Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank came into the store.

"Annabeth? You're cheating on Percy?" Piper gasped.

* * *

><p>#8 _<p>

Piper glanced at Leo guiltily. After the whole 'supposed cheating' fiasco had been sorted out, he had begged her to pose as his new girl.

Jason shrugged. "I know you don't love Piper more than a sister. Go head, man."

In the movies, while they munched on popcorn, the male behind them was glancing at Piper in a perverted way.

In the end, he approached them, shirtless (which showed them his large abs, though Percy's were bigger) and grinned at Piper.

"My dear lady, let's ditch this oily grease-pan and have some fun, shall we?"

It didn't help that people were staring at them on the street.

* * *

><p>#9 _<p>

Miranda's black hair gleamed as she stepped nervously at the street.

"I don't want to be seen with you." She whispered.

Leo practically died at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>And now, the one you've all been waiti<strong>**ng for: (drumroll, please)**

** The actual Leo Valdez story!**

* * *

><p>#10 _<p>

Her name was Alex, and she was Japanese.

The Asian features she had were uncommon in Leo's part of New York, and he found himself staring at her porcelein skin and silky hair.

Her glasses were lopsided the day he met her. She was on the bench, reading a book and drinking a Jamba Juice from the corner store.

"Hey." He said, approaching her. She glanced up, curious at the mysterious stranger who approached her.

If he'd been Prince Charming, she'd fall for him right away. Sadly he was Leo Valdez, his curly hair full of machine oil and his clothes stained.

"Who are you?" She apprehensively said, backing away.

"I'm Leo the Boss." He told her.

He saw a smile flicker on her face, and knew there was still hope. But first, he must be patient enough.

"And then I suppose I'm Alexandra the Great." She said.

He laughed. "That was really clever."

Then she turned suspicious again. "Are you hitting on me?" She asked.

"No." He said truthfully. "But I think you're really smart."

"Thanks." She said. "Most boys who come use stupid pick-up lines like 'Did you fall from heaven' or 'Are you from Tennesee?'"

"Then most boys are stupid enough to use lame pick-up lines on such a clever girls." He said.

"You're something different, aren't you?" She laughed.

"I suppose I am." He said. He was getting excited now.

But then, because the Fates hated him, he burst on fire.

The next time he saw Alexandra, she was convinced he was a smoker.

And this is the end of another tragic Leo Valdez love story.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, that was lame. Sorry 'bout that.<strong>

** Anyways, the next one will by better. **

** This Jimmy Kimmel situation made me depressed.**

** So now I'm writing tragic stories.**

** This is a lame excuse to why my writing sucks.**

** Sorry about that.**

** Anyways, my rant is done. I shall talk normally now, because I am demented in more ways than none.**

** I make no sense. *sigh*. I recently got addicted to Pokemon (thanks, sis') and then I thought Yellow was awesome and cried when 'he' was revealed to be a 'she', since I shipped her with Blue. **

** Goodbye, dear fans, for I am old and senile and have no control over what I am typing.**

** I'm thinking of writing a Blood of Olympus fanfic. Do you think I should?**

** -AlYsOn YaNg**


	15. Chapter 11 Point 8- Leo the Boss 3

Once upon a time, there was a handsome, super awesome dude named Leo. He fell in love with this super awesome, totally-out-of his league girl called Reyna.

One day, Reyna dumped him and Leo became depressed (even if they were never dating in the first place). So then he married Calypso and then the two lived happily on Ogygia forever!

**~The End~**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Leo the Boss and Date #3 (and they say 3's the charm)**

This had to be a dream. It couldn't be real. There was absolutely _no way _this was happening in real life.

The pretty girl's brown eyes stared worriedly back at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her eyebrows scrunching cutely. Leo blushed, wishing he could sink into the sand below him. Somewhere in the distance, a seabird cawed mockingly.

"W-where... where am I?"

"Ogygia."

He blinked. "What? O-ji-ji-ah? Is that in Antarctica or something?"

The girl smiled sadly, like there was some depressing inside joke Leo wasn't a part of. "It exists everywhere and nowhere."

"Huh? Is that a riddle or something?"

She shook her head. "You are alright?" she asked, tilting her head. "My name is Calypso. Who are you?"

Leo gaped in shock. This had to be the first time a pretty girl had asked for his name. "L-leo. Leo Valdez." He sat up adruptly, and instantly regretted it. His head _throbbed_.

"I see. Leo Valdez, Fate did not send you here. It was divine interference. The Ancient Laws no longer apply. You cannot escape Ogygia until the deity is appeased." Calypso had a strange expression on her face as she spoke- wistfulness? Nostalgia?

He blinked. "Wha...?"

She sighed, then spoke in a tone resembling what a parent might say to a small child. "Fate has nothing to do with this. Instead, one of the Olympians have decided to send you here, most likely for the purpose of their own amusement. Therefore, you cannot leave."

Leo frowned. "I can't? How long have I been on this island? Everybody's going to get worried!"

"As I said, the reason you are here is for the Gods' amusement," Calypso repeated dryly. "There is no sense of time in Ogygia. You could even say this is a separate dimension. People who stay here stay young forever. Everything is perfect. It is a paradise- within a hell. The utopian prison."

"Why are you here, then?" Leo asked. "I mean, what did someone like _you_ do to get stuck here?"

"I am a daughter of the Titan Atlas," she admitted quietly. "I helped my father in the Titan War. This is my punishment. I have no right to complain, however- it is nothing compared to some of the penalties assigned to my father and his allies."

"You helped the Titans?" Leo half-shouted, mind-boggled. "But- but... they're, like, _homicidal_! They want to freaking destroy _everything_!"

Calypso sighed again. "You remind me of _him_," she said bitterly. "Yes, I helped the Titans. However, they were not as cruel and evil as you describe them. But then again, the winning side of a war writes the history, is that no right?"

Leo opened his mouth to say something before stopping. "I'm sorry," he said, feeling ashamed of himself. "I didn't mean to say something mean like that."

"It's alright," Calypso answered stiffly. "Now that you're awake, I'm sure you can take care of yourself."

The next few days Leo ghosted around the island, spending most of his time exploring the small grove of trees that sprung up among the southern area of the isle. Calypso, perhaps taking pity on him, gave him a small tent-like lodging to sleep in at night, tethered to a space relatively close to the cavern she lived in.

On the sixth morning (or, at least the closest estimate of what Leo judged it to be), there was some clean clothes laid out for him to wear.

On the tenth morning, a still-steaming cup of stew awaited him.

On the fifteenth morning, Calypso kissed him.

"I'm sorry, Leo," she whispered, tear tracks glistening on her pale cheeks. "Forgive me. I love you."

"What?" he asked, when he finally got over the fact that a pretty girl (or girl in general) had kissed him. "What do you mean- URGGH!"

His vision zoomed out to black-

-and he started, staring into the irate black eyes of Mr. Hendellson.

Nearby, his classmates giggled. "Detention, Mr. Valdez!" Hendellson practically screamed. "If you really think English class is so boring, you can spend your weekend wiping desks!"

Leo grimaced absently, his mind still processing the despairing face of Calypso. "Yeah, yeah, got it."

"Make that two, Mr. Valdez, until you learn some proper manners and respect!" his teacher yelled angrily. The laughter in the classroom grew in volume. _  
><em>

"I'm glad I met you," Leo muttered to himself, glancing at his hands absentmindedly and tuning out the amusement of his classmates. "Even if it was only a wishful dream."

(Somewhere far, far away, in a place that transcended space and time, a girl named Calypso sneezed. And then laughed. Loudly.)

* * *

><p><strong>Omake #1<strong>

Leo was depressed. Like seriously depressed. Like super-duper-I'm-going-absolutely-crazy-and-may-burn-up-New-York-for-the-heck-of-it depressed.

He was so depressed he told the teacher that the reason he didn't have his homework was because he burned it up. However, he did bring the charred remains and presented it to Ms. Alexis the same way.

She gave him detention.

So then he died.

No, not really. Instead he somehow managed to get Piper to convince the monster-in-disguise-of-a-teacher to forget about the whole matter with her amazing charmspeak. And then he lived happily ever after.

No, not that either.

However, Leo did get a text message from an unknown source that said '_i luve you leo from your fangirl'_'. So technically he did live happily ever after.

And then he married Calypso and crushed all the fangirls' hearts who poured their hearts to him.

No, that wasn't true either.

This brings us to somehow see Leo dating Calypso somewhere because the author in question does not know how dating a goddess really goes like so she will skip the part and probably end the story because she's just evil like that.

Yeah, that's better.

And then they had seven million children and lived happily ever after.

**The end.**

"Wait a second, how could you ever end a story without the awesome Apollo? I will read a haiku to you to show my worth-"

**The End.**

"Hey, I'm still not done here, you know. Listen: _I am_-"

**THE END!**

"Wait-""

**~THE END~**

"Hey! Wait for me-" *_curtain falls and there is dramatic effect and silence*_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake #2<strong>

"Annabeth, I'm hungry," Leo whined, sticking one of his elbows out onto the chair with a pout. "Could you, like, hand over a donut?"

The blond-haired girl scowled at him. "No," she said. "Go pester Piper or somebody else to do it for you. I'm trying to finish this essay if I ever want to attend Harvard or some other good college." She turned away from him, her curly ponytail flying and bouncing into place with a hard _whack_.

Leo made a mental note that Annabeth's ponytail was just between charmspeak and Piper's dagger in terms of scariness.

"Jason!" he shouted over to the dining room, where he knew his buddy was having an hour-long makeout session with Piper. "Be a good friend and hand me a donut, will you?"

"Sure!" Jason's cry came, echoing in the hallway. "But wait until- MMMPH! MMMPH MMMPH MMMPH! PIPER!"

Leo blanched at the thought of what was going on inside the room. "You know what? I think I'm sticking with getting a cupcake from the kitchen instead."

(Inside the kitchen, Frank and Hazel were doing _things_. But the author finds no reason to break the fourth wall and warn Leo ahead of time before his eyes were permanently scarred.)

**~THE END~**


	16. Chapter 12- Annabeth

**Ah, sosososososo sorry for not updating earlier! :S We're moving next Friday and the last few months have been just so _hectic_! God... Anyways, here is the next chapter of the Seven in High School!**

* * *

><p>The first month of school had barely started before Percy had gotten detention. <em>Again<em>. For the _fifth _time.

"I don't get it," she confessed to her boyfriend, snuggling up to him with her knees pulled up to her chest. "What makes you so upset about Alan and his lackies? I know he didn't exactly make the best impression, but he's not so bad when _you're_ not hear."

"I don't know," Percy said guiltily, his beautiful green eyes darkening when she mentioned the name. "It's just that... Goode High School. Where school is always 'Goode'. Except for the jocks and the cheerleaders and all those other higher-up people who are out to make our life hell."

Annabeth glanced at the quite visible piece of paper on his sea-green desk, a sigh escaping from her lips.

_Dear Parent or Guardian of Percy Jackson;_

_ Your child has been in fights during classtime, often disturbing other students. Many bystanders and witnesses claim that he starts arguments with no reason, and recently sent fellow student Jacob Myers to the Nurses Office with a mild head injury.  
>This behaviour cannot be allowed to continue. Any more disruption of classroom peace will immediately end in suspension andor suspension._

_ **Principal J. Park**_

"Are you disappointed in me?" Percy said slowly, glancing at the paper as if it were a ticking time bomb. "I _try_ not to let anger get the best to me but Alan and his underlings provoke me and then feed the teachers false information."

"No," Annabeth said, hugging him comfortingly. "I'll go talk to Paul. We'll see what he can do, alright?"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The breakfast table was live again. Leo was in one his moods, brooding on not having a girlfriend. Hazel and Frank were holding hands and eating some strange old-fashioned food that Annabeth vaguely recognized as cornbread with baked sweet potato. Piper was shooting worried looks at Leo and managing to make out with Jason at the same time. And Percy was slowly drenching other people with water without anybody realizing it.

Wait- was Piper turning around? Annabeth counted to three: _One, Two, Thr-_ "PERCY JACKSON, I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT SO HARD THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN FOR A WEEK! NOW SLOW DOWN SO I CAN BEAT YOU UP FOR-"

"Twenty-three days of school, _huh_?" Frank asked Annabeth, brown eyes twinkling. "If this is going to happen every day then I wonder how we're going to survive at the end."

"_Frank_," Hazel chatised, but the ghost of a smile was flickering at the edges of her mouth. "Be nice. After all, this doesn't happen _every_ day. Now what do you think of the cornbread a la carte?"

"_Almost_ every day," he retorted, but still took a bite of the food in front of him. "Pretty good. Did you make-"

Annabeth left the lovebirds to their own devices, her gaze ending up on the silent Leo. "C'mon, Repair Boy, this table's too silent for my own good," she teased, ruffling his hair in a friendly manner.

"I _still_ haven't gotten a girlfriend yet," he moped. "Aphrodite _promised_!"

"Don't worry. In the next chapter the author's probably going to pair you with Calyp- I mean, you'll find a girlfriend _sometime_, Leo. Don't mope all the time. It doesn't suit you."

"Really?" the Hispanic boy looked up with wide eyes. "You really think so?"

"Yes I do," Annabeth promised. "After all, it took me all that time breaking the fourth wall so I could figure out how the plot en- I mean, I have a woman's intuition. You have to believe me, Leo, okay?"

He grinned at her. "Sure."

Somewhere in the distance, Piper shrieked: "PERCY JACKSON WHEN I CATCH YOU YOU ARE _SO _GOING TO GET IT FROM ME _AND_ YOUR GIRLFRIEND, YOU HEAR ME-"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG!_

Annabeth threw the closest thing she could, which happened to be her alarm clock, and threw it at her the annoying alarm clock to shut it up.

Wait- _what_?

She opened a bleary eye and saw a beautiful woman with green eyes and black hair approach her, holding the bane of her sleep.

"_Hello, Annabeth,_" greeted the woman, turning off the alarm. "_You know who I am. But I am not here for such trivial matters. No, I am here to discuss with you the truth of your love life-_"

"Not interested, Aphrodite," Annabeth groaned, and covered herself with a pillow to muffle out the goddess's voice. Screw Aphrodite's wrath- she needed her sleep, after all.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Run faster! Yes, faster! Hurry up, you slow nitwits!"

Coach Bob's booming voice echoed in the gymnasium. Annabeth sighed and finished her final lap, a good distance away from the rest of the other Physical [(Un)-Exuberant] Education students.

"Very good, whatsit your name- blondie! Now do fifty pushups and you're done for the day!"

She complied, yawning as she finished the last of her excercises. Behind her, she could hear the huffing of a jock, mumbling darkly about having a _girl_, nonetheless a_ nerdy _type, defeat him.

"So, blondie, you interested in track and field?" Asked the coach. "You run pretty fast, 'specially for a girl."

Annabeth blinked. "No thank you. I'm more of a library type of girl, you know."

The coach laughed. "_You_? A little dumb cheerleader blondie like _you_? You've got to be joking-"

_Dear Parents or Guardians of Annabeth Chase,_

_ Your child has caused injuries to one of our staff members, namely Mr. 'Coach' Bob Xenith Steven. Many bystanders and witnesses give accounts of Mr. Steven provoking her; however, such behavior is not to be tolerated._

_ Ms. Chase is a very excellent student according to her teachers, despite her being diagnosed with both dyslexia and ADHD. We will let this slide for once, but the next time will result in detention and/or possible suspension._

_ **Principal J. Park**_

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, hoped you liked it. Again, I'm <em>sosososo<em> sorry for not updating earlier- but please don't kill me, because I was really hectic these days.**

** -Alyson F.L. Yang**


End file.
